Mannequin's Curse
by VikaKyura
Summary: Ulquiorra adalah seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi sesosok boneka manekin, sedangkan satu-satunya cara untuk mematahkan dan menghilangkan kutukannya adalah dengan ciuman Orihime. Kutukan telah dipatahkan, namun sihir tak akan sepenuhnya sirna. Benarkah? Sekuel dari Mannequin's Charm. Complete. R & R?


**Bleach don't belong to me**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

**WARNING : OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin's C<strong>**urse**

Kutukan telah dipatahkan, namun sihir tak akan sepenuhnya sirna. Benarkah? Sekuel dari Mannequin's Charm

* * *

><p>Sore itu masih cerah dan terang benderang. Sinar mentari senja mereflesikan kilau rambut merah-jingga seorang gadis. Orihime Inoue baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Saat membuka pintu rumah, dengan semangat gadis itu mengucapkan, "Aku pulaaaang!"<p>

Selalu seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia selalu mengucapkan salam meski tak mengharap jawaban. Meski di rumahnya selalu tak ada orang, meski satu-satunya penghuni lain yang tinggal diam menunggunya dengan setia hanyalah sesosok boneka manekin pria yang telah 'diadopsinya' sebagai bagian dari keluarga kecilnya 7 tahun lalu, walaupun bisa dikatakan, 'secara ilegal'.

Tapi beberapa hari ini berbeda, saat sang gadis mengucapkan salamnya itu, selalu ada yang datang dan menyambutnya dengan ucapan 'Selamat Datang'. Hal sederhana memang, namun mampu membuat gadis itu menahan tangis bahagianya, karena hal itulah yang selalu diimpikannya bertahun ini. Ya. Memang, dengan ajaibnya berbagai hal telah terjadi belakangan ini. Boneka manekin yang telah dirawatnya sekarang telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, selalu menunggu Orihime pulang dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Orihime menanti hal yang paling dinantikannya setiap pulang sekolah, sambutan. Ia menunggu sejenak, namun kali ini tak ada jawaban. "Aku pulaaang?" Ia mengucapkannya sekali lagi.

"Ulquiorra?" Teriaknya memanggil. Manekin yang telah berubah menjadi manusia itu bernama Ulquiorra.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, kali ini Orihime mulai keheranan. Dengan segera, ia berlari masuk ke dalam, tanpa merapikan sepatunya, membiarkannya berantakan karena sedang tergesa.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, "Ulquiorra?" Panggilnya lagi. Ini aneh, pemuda itu biasanya selalu ada disana untuk menjawabnya.

"Ulqui-" Orihime terhenti saat tetiba melihat pemuda yang dimaksud tengah berdiri bersender pada dinding kamar. Orihime menaikan satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya Ulquiorra berdiri bertopang pada sesuatu.

"_Onna_." Ringkihnya parau.

Manik abu sang gadis melebar dalam kaget, sontak ia berlari menuju sang pemuda. "Ulquiorra kau ti-"

Sesaat setelah Orihime berada tepat dihadapannya, tubuh sang pemuda ambruk menabrak gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jerit Orihime, panik. Gadis itu menatap ngeri saat merasakan Ulquiorra membebankan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada si gadis, saat tubuh sang pemuda sepenuhnya terasa lemas, bahkan terlalu lemas untuk menjawab Orihime. Tidak biasanya Ulquiorra yang biasanya kaku kini terlihat begitu lemah.

"Bertahanlah," Orihime hendak melangkah untuk mendudukan Ulquiorra sambil tetap merangkulnya saat pemuda tersebut berbisik, "Kutukan."

"Apa?" ucap Orihime, menyondongkan kepala untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke Ulquiorra.

"Sepertinya.. kutukan.. itu.. kembali." Jawab Ulquiorra, sambil terengah berat.

Orihime tersentak kaget, "B-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kutukannya sudah hilang?"

".. Kutukannya telah dipatahkan, namun sihirnya tak sepenuhnya sirna.." engah si pemuda.

"Tidak mungkin.." ucap Orihime, tidak percaya. Jemarinya mencengram erat Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" panik melanda Orihime, saat ia membayangkan Ulquiorra akan kembali sekaku sosok manekin.

Meski telah menjadi manusia, Ulquiorra _memang_ masih banyak diam, stoik, dan tidak banyak bedanya dengan saat masih menjadi manekin. Hanya arah maniknya yang selalu bergerak mengikuti kemanapun sang gadis pergi. Tapi Ulquiorra masih bisa menjawab panggilannya, meragkulnya, memeluknya, bayangan bahwa Ulquiorra akan kehilangan semua kemampuan itu membuat hati Orihime terluka.

"Aku tidak mau jika kau kembali jadi manekin!" merupakan doa tulus sang gadis, Orihime terjatuh di kedua kakinya sembari masih mendekap erat sosok dalam rangkulannya, sedang Ulquiorra jatuh ke dalam pangkuan si gadis.

"Tenang, Orihime."

Gadis itu gemetaran, Ulquiorra dapat merasakannya. "Kau hanya tinggal mencegahnya untuk tidak terjadi." Ungkap si pemilik manik hijau, tangannya berusaha meraih wajah sang gadis untuk menenangkannya.

Ulquiorra melihat wajah Orihime yang penuh cemas, matanya sudah berair membendung air mata, ketakutan. "Ba-bagaimana?" lirih gadis itu.

"Lakukan seperti saat kau mematahkan kutukan itu sebelumnya."

"A-apa?" pandangan si gadis masih berkabut dengan kecemasan, sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir.

"Cium aku." Perintah Ulquiorra.

Mata Orihime melebar penuh pemahaman. Pikirannya kembali mampu untuk mereka ulang memori malam itu, saat dirinya mencium manekin Ulquiorra dan kemudian pemuda itu hidup.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, satu tangan Orihime meraih wajah Ulquiorra yang terlihat lelah, satu tangan lainnya merangkul tubuh Ulquiorra dalam dekapannya, lalu tanpa ragu Orihime menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang pemuda.

Setelah beberapa saat, Orihime melepaskan ciumannya. Si gadis masih melihat Ulquiorra yang terkulai di genggamannya. Tidak berhasil? "Kenapa.." pekiknya, kemudian gadis itu kembali mencium si pemuda kali ini lebih lama. Ketika si gadis kembali melepaskan bibir Ulquiorra, Orihime masih melihat sosok pucat si pemuda yang sedang lunglai.

Masih tidak bisa? Kembali si gadis menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ulquiorra yang masih terasa hangat, kali ini memperdalam ciumannya. Berharap akan berhasil. Orihime membuka mata, mengintip sembari masih menempatkan bibirnya di si pemuda lalu berbisik diantara bibirnya, "Ulquiorra, kumohon.." rintihnya. Masih belum berhasil. Saat sekali lagi Orihime berusaha 'mematahkan' kutukan itu, Ulquiorra merasa sudah tak tahan lagi menahan godaan untuk mulai merangkul pundak si gadis dan melumat bibirnya.

Sedangkan Orihime tidak sadar apa yang tengah dilakukan Ulquiorra sekarang, ia masih larut dalam kecemasannya. Namun saat Orihime merasakan bibir Ulquiorra meruncing dan membentuk senyum tipis, mata Orihime pun melebar seraya Ulquiorra berbisik diantara bibir sang gadis, "Kau harus belajar untuk tetap tenang saat mencium seseorang, Orihime. Dalam situasi cemas sekalipun." Ulquiorra mendongak, menatap lekat manik _hazel _sang gadis yang masih tertegun. Satu tangan yang tadinya merangkul bahu si gadis ditariknya dan ditempatkan di wajahnya sendiri, Ulquiorra mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan pungguh tangannya. "Kau tidak akan mematahkan kutukan apapun, jika mencium dengan tergesa seperti itu." Seringainya.

"A-apa" Orihime kaget saat melihat Ulquiorra yang kembali segar sebelum beberapa detik lalu masih terlihat lunglai. Orihime kemudian sadar, Ulquiorra hanya berakting. Gadis itu langsung merona.

"K-KAU menggodaku!" jerit Orihime seraya menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke lantai.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh memperlakukan seseorang yang sedang tidak berdaya seperti ini.."

"Kau hanya berpura-pura lemas!"

Sambil terduduk, Ulquiorra menopang satu dagu di lututnya. "Tidak benar. Aku memang disembuhkan oleh _ciuman_mu." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik.

Wajah Orihime kini sepenuhnya merah. "Jahat,.."

"kenapa? Ini tidak seperti pertama kalinya _kau_ menciumku, kan?" goda Ulquiorra.

Orihime terpaku, tambah merona "T-tapi dulu kau masih berbentuk manekin dan ti-"

"Tidak ada bedanya." Sangkal pemuda itu. Ia baru akan menempatkan jemarinya di wajah Orihime ketika gadis itu memalingkan mukanya.

Terdengar satu kali isakan, kini mata Ulquiorra yang melebar.

"Hei, _Onna-_" Ulquiorra memiringkan kapalanya untuk memandang si gadis, dan membatu saat melihat Orihime menahan air di matanya. Manik gadis itu beriak.

Keduanya masih terduduk di lantai. Ulquiorra meraih tulang rahang Orihime, menolehkan wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. "Orihime?"

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi si gadis lalu Orihime membungkuk ke depan untuk menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Ulquiorra, memeluknya dan menangis disana. "Aku benar-benar khawatir jika kau menghilang, dan berubah menjadi manekin lagi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri." Ucap Orihime sambil terisak.

Ulquiorra kaget, tak menyangka perbuatannya akan membuat Orihime menangis. Selama ini Ulquiorra hanya melihat keceriaan dan kecerian yang selalu terpampang di wajah cerah Orihime. Ini hanya ketiga kalinya Ulquiorra melihat gadis itu menitikan air mata, setidaknya selama pemuda itu ada di depannya, yaitu saat malam dirinya menjadi manusia.. saat Orihime mendengar cerita hidupnya, dan saat ini. Orihime benar-benar mengkhawatirnya dirinya, tapi dia malah menggoda gadis itu dengan jailnya.. Ulquiorra langsung meraih kepala si gadis dan mendekap erat Orihime dalam peluknya.

"Maaf, kali aku sudah keterlaluan."

Orihime terisak semakin keras.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Ulquiorra membelai lembut rambut Orihime. "Janji."

Orihime masih terisak, gadis itu memeluk erat Ulquiorra, tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Orihime." Bisik Ulquiorra lembut, satu tangannya berusaha mendongakan wajah si gadis untuk memandangnya.

Orihime menoleh, memandang Ulquiorra. Matanya sayu nan lembab, wajahnya basah. Jemari Ulquiorra yang berada di pipi Orihime pun ikut basah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Janji Ulquiorra, wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

Lalu ketika si pemuda menyondongkan wajahnya ke depan untuk hendak mencium sang gadis lagi, tepat saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan dan napas pemuda itu berada hanya beberapa milimeter dari mulut Orihime, gadis itu menggigit hidung Ulquiorra sebelum kemudian menjedukkan dahinya pada kepala si pemuda dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Aw!" pekik Ulquiorra. Tangan memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan jatuh pada perangkapmu lagi?" tantang Orihime.

"_Onna _kau,"

Orihime memberi tatapan menuduh. "Aku tidak akan terbodohi lagi."

Ulquiorra menaikan satu alisnya saat Orihime berbalik badan sambil bergeser menjauhi pemuda itu dan berbisik, "Almarhum kakakku di surga, tolong maafkan adikmu yang lugu ini, karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas (mencium seorang pemuda berkali-kali)."

"_Onna_, kau menipuku." Jengkel Ulquiorra.

Sontak Orihime menoleh, "Apa?"

"Pura-pura menangis seperti itu.." Ulquiorra melayangkan pandangan tajamnya pada Orihime. Tidak terima dirinya dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak pura-pura menangis. Itu betul-betul air mata sungguhan!" bela Orihime.

"Tapi kau berakting." Ucap Ulquiorra, beranjak berdiri untuk melangkah mendekati Orihime.

Ulquiorra masih memberi tatapan seorang predator yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Tida- Hei! Bukannya kau duluan yang menggodaku!" Orihime ikut berdiri, menunjuk pemuda yang mendekat.

Ulquiorra meraih lengan itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kau masih belum sadar, kalau sekarang aku bisa bergerak bebas, melakukan apapun kepadamu, _Onna_?"

Orihime mengernyitkan dahi, "Le-lepaskan aku," pekiknya.

"Tidak akan." Tegas Ulquiorra, perlahan mendekat untuk mencengkram mangsanya itu. "Kau harus sepenuhnya menghilangkan kutukan itu dariku, Orihime."

Kutukan yang dimaksud adalah kutukan yang telah menyihir Ulquiorra menjadi sebuah manekin, sedangkan satu-satunya cara untuk mematahkan dan menghilangnya sepenuhnya adalah dengan ciuman.

Orihime memberontak, paham sekali apa yang dimaksud Ulquiorra, namun hanya bisa menjerit. "Tidak! Lepaskan akuuuuu!"

Ulquiorra dari saat masih menjadi manekin sampai saat ini, hanya punya satu permohonan dalam diamnya. Yaitu ia ingin meraih gadis yang selalu berada dalam pandangannya itu dalam dekapannya. Dan sepertinya Ulquiorra telah lelah karena selalu diam. Saat sekarang ia sudah bisa menggerakan dirinya dengan bebas, maka akan ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

**Side Story, Tamat.**

* * *

><p>Selamat Akhir Tahun!<p>

Yeeay tidak terasa author sudah aktif kurang lebih setahun dalam bergelut menumpahkan ide ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Hehehe

Fic ini adalah sedikit scene dari cerita lanjutan kehidupan UlquiHime di fic Pesona Sang Manekin.

Cerita ini khusus untuk merayakan hari terakhir di tahun ini dan menyambut datangnya awal tahun depan. Jadi, Selamat Tahun Baru!

Semoga bisa dinikmati, karena ini adalah hadiah bagi para reader yang setia^^

Makasih yaa.

Mind to review?


End file.
